Sarung Tangan
by deClementine
Summary: tentang jaejoong yang kehilangan sarungtangannya di kelas/Minjae/oneshoot/GS/


Jaejoong mengubek tasnya untuk yang keduapuluh kali. Ia hampir meledak, antara menangis dan marah. Dua jam lalu jam pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi dan ia masih di dalam kelasnya mengubek-ubek tiap meja temannya hanya untuk mencari pasangan sarung tangannya. Sarung tangan kanannya hilang dan ia ingin menangis karena tak menemukannya.

Bukannya jaejoong pelit dan tak bisa membeli yang baru, tapi sarung tangan itu buatan tangan almarhum ibunya. Dan ia akan menjaganya walau sudah rusak.

"dimana.. hiks."

Jaejoong melempar tasnya yang tak bersalah. Ia menatap luar jendela yang sudah mulai gelap, salju juga turun perlahan.

"eomma~" jaejoong mengusap air matanya yang mulai jatuh. Cukup sudah, ia menyerah.

"sedang apa?"

Jaejoong berjingit kaget ketika seseorang tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu kelas.

Ketua osis baru.

Siapa yang tak mengenal ketua osis yang baru di lantik seminggu lalu. Shim Changmin.

Pemuda itu begitu populer dikalangan siswi karena ketampanannya. Tidak hanya tampan, pembawaannya yang dingin membuatnya tampak berkarisma. Postur tubuhnya yang tinggi tampak mempesona.

Changmin menatap Jaejoong yang kacau dan wajahnya yang sembab.

"sudah hampir gelap. Kenapa tidak pulang?"

Jaejoong menggenggam lipitan roknya dengan erat. Perlu di ketahui, Jaejoong juga fans berat Changmin.

Ia merasa bingung harus bicara apa, belum lagi keadaannya yang benar-benar kacau. Bukankah suatu ketidak beruntungan jika kau bertemu dengan idolamu dalam keadaan buruk.

"aku akan mengunci mu di dalam jika kau tak juga bergerak."

"aku kehilangan sarung tangan ku." Ucap Jaejoong cepat.

"kau bisa membelinya lagi."

Jaejoong menunduk dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Changmin menghela.

"lalu kau akan disini sampai menemukannya. Begitu?"

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya. Kalau mau, Jaejoong akan menginap sampai sarung tangannya ketemu. Ia menunduk dalam dan mulai terisak kembali.

Changmin melirik Jaejoong dan menyadari gadis itu manangis.

"aku harus menutup kelas. Kalau kau mau menginap, pergi keruang osis."

"aku, aku harus menemukan sarung tangan ku."

Changmin menghela. Keras kepala juga gadis ini.

Changmin berjalan mendekati Jaejoong sampai berdiri di depannya sekarang. Ia terdiam menunggu Jaejoong mendongak menatapnya.

Changmin terdiam, memori kenangan sepuluh tahun berputar ulang. Sebenarnya wajah sepuluh tahun yang ia temui dulu tidak banyak berubah. Sama-sama kusut dan bengkak karena air mata.

"_**Kenapa menangis?"**_

"_**eommaku meninggal hari ini."**_

"_**benarkah?"**_

_**Gadis kecil itu mengangguk kecil.**_

"_**kalau kehilangan eomma harus menangis?"**_

_**Gadis itu mendongak dan melihat anak laki-laki yang lebih kecil umur darinya berdiri memegang es cream di depannya.**_

"_**tidak ada yang menyayangi ku lagi."**_

"_**kau punya appa yang bisa menjaga mu."**_

"_**appa selalu mabuk dan pulang malam. Aku tidak mau!"**_

_**Anak laki-laki itu berjongkok di depannya.**_

"_**ussshh... uljima." tangan mungil bocah itu terulur mengusap pipi basah gadis di depannya **_"_**kalau tak ada yang menyayangimu di dunia ini. aku akan menyayangi mu."**_

_**Gadis itu mengerjab-kerjab kan mata bulat basahnya. Dilihatnya anak laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu.**_

"_**kau hanya anak kecil."kata gadis itu.**_

"_**eomma bilang, aku akan cepat besar."**_

"_**benarkah?"**_

"_**umh!" bocah laki-laki itu mengangguk yakin. **_"_**jadi tunggu aku besar. Saat itu aku akan menjaga dan menyayangi mu. Menggantikan appa dan eommamu."**_

_**Gadis kecil itu sudah tak menangis.**_

"_**ini untuk mu." Anak laki-laki itu memberikan es creamnya.**_

_**Gadis kecil itu tersenyum cerah. Ia menerima senang es cream coklat dari anak itu.**_

"_**nama mu siapa?"**_

"_**Jaejoong." Kata gadis kecil itu sambil menjilati es cream.**_

"_**kamu?" tanya balik Jaejoong.**_

"_**aku. . ."**_

"_**jaejoong!" suara orang dewasa mengintrupsi keduanya.**_

_**Jaejoong bergerak takut.**_

"_**i-itu appa."**_

_**Anak laki-laki itu memperhatikan Jaejoong yang ketakutan.**_

"_**jae, kau disini rupanya. Ayo pulang."**_

"_**shirro."**_

_**Jaejoong menolak, namun sekeras apapun Jaejoong menolak ia hanyalah gadis kecil yang lemah. Ia tak bisa melawan saat pria dewasa itu mengangkat dan membawanya pergi. Matanya menatap kebelakang meminta tolong pada teman barunya. Tapi anak laki-laki itu hanya diam sambil mengepalkan tangan. Ia hanya diam menatap temannya, Jaejoong, di bawa pergi.**_

"Kalau ketemu kau akan pergi?"

Jaejoong mengangguk antusias, ia segera menyeka air matanya.

Changmin bergerak kesudut ruang kelas. Ia mulai melongok tiap meja mencari sarung tangan itu.

Sepertinya memang tak ada karena sampai bangku terakhir mencari, Changmin tak menemukannya.

Jaejoong menunduk sedih kembali membuat Changmin menghela lelah. Ia membuang muka menatap luar jendela. Salju turun sedikit di luar sana, hari juga makin malam pasti sangat dingin.

"besok kau bisa tanyakan teman mu."

Changmin berjalan kebelakang kelas hendak menutup pintu belakang kelas. Ia berhenti saat matanya menangkap sebuah sarungtangan rajut berwarna merah terselip di loker.

"aku tahu mereka sengaja menyembunyikan sarungtangan ku."

"oh ya? Kenapa?" tanya Changmin sambil membuka loker yang tak terkunci itu.

"entahlah. Sepertinya teman sekelas membenci ku."

Changmin berbalik dan menatap Jaejoong yang menunduk duduk di kursi.

"kau punya salah pada mereka?"

Jaejoong menggeleng.

"lalu apa yang membuat mereka membenci mu."

"aku tak tahu."

"kau tak punya teman di kelas?"

Jaejoong menggeleng lagi.

"Kenapa kau begitu menyedihkan."

Sebenarnya Changmin tahu kenapa jaejoong tak punya teman. Anak itu terlalu membatasi diri. Tak pandai bergaul sehingga terkucilkan.

Sudah lama Changmin mengikuti Jaejoong. Memperhatikan kehidupan gadis ini dari jauh.

"ngomong-ngomong sarungtangan seperti apa itu."

Jaejoong menoleh kebelakang dimana Changmin berdiri, tapi kemudian ia menunduk kembali. Rasanya sangat tidak percaya diri sekali menatap pria tampan terlalu lama.

"w-warna merah. Sarung tangan rajutan."

"oh."

"kau menemukannya?"

"tidak. Tapi nanti aku akan bantu cari. Nanti, tidak sekarang. Sudah malam dan di luar bersalju sebaiknya kita pulang."

"tapi . . ."

"aku benar-benar akan mengunci mu disini."

* * *

><p>Jaejoong berdiri di pintu sekolahnya, ia menatap salju yang turun perlahan. Hawa dingin menggelitik tangan kanannya yang polos.<p>

Changmin baru turun dari lantai atas dan mendapati Jaejoong di depannya, membelakanginya. Ia melihat tangan kanan Jaejoong yang tak terbungkus sarung tangan sedangkan telapak tangan satunya terbungkus sarungtangan rajut berwarna merah.

"masih belum pulang?"

Jaejoong melihat Changmin yang sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"benar-benar mau menginap?"

Jaejoong diam saja.

Tiba-tiba Changmin menyambar tangan kanan Jaejoong dan menggenggam telapak tangan yang mulai dingin itu. Jaejoong kaget dengan perlakuan Changmin yang tiba-tiba. Tapi ia tak berani membuka mulut. Hanya jantungnya yang mulai berdebar dan ia takut-takut menatap pria tinggi itu.

"tangan mu dingin sekali."

Jaejoong menunduk tersipu, Changmin melempar senyum padanya.

"huft, maaf tak bisa menemukan sarung tangan itu. Sebagai gantinya, sampai sarung tangan itu ketemu aku akan menjadi sarung tanganmu."

"h-huh?"

"aku ketua osis sekarang."

"i-iya aku tahu, tapi itu tak perlu."

"tidak apa-apa. Kau menangis membuat ku bersalah."

"t-tidak usah. Kau tak perlu melakukan ini."

Changmin menatap jaejoong lekat. Telapak tangan besarnya menyapu pipi Jaejoong dan mengangkat dagu gadis itu.

"maaf membuat mu menunggu lama."

Jaejoong diam tak menjawab. Ia terlalu gugup. Meskipun dirinya bingung dengan tingkah Changmin saat ini.

"sekarang aku sudah dewasa. Aku bisa membayar janjiku menjaga dan menyayangi mu."

"c-changmin-shi"

Sepertinya Jaejoong familiar dengan kata itu.

"nah, musim dingin masih baru di mulai. Biarkan aku menjadi sarungtangan kananmu mulai hari ini."

"h-huh?"

"karena sepertinya sarungtangan mu itu tak bisa ketemu."

"tapi."

"tak perlu berterima kasih. Anggap ini layanan dari ketua osis baru."

Lagi-lagi Changmin tersenyum dan Jaejoong tak kuasa saat pria itu mulai menarik tangannya melewati turunnya salju di lapangan sekolah mereka. Sementara tangan kiri Changmin menggenggam erat telapak tangan Jaejoong, tangannya yang lain ia masukkan ke saku celananya mengelus benda berajut merah yang ia ambil di salah satu loker kelas Jaejoong tadi.

_**Anak laki-laki menatap gadis kecil bernama Jaejoong dan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, aku Shim Changmin akan menemui mu kelak saat dewasa. Dan saat itu tak akan kubiarkan seorangpun membuatmu mengeluarkan air mata. Tunggu aku jaejoong.**_

End-

welll...

ini ff lama. lama kali. tahun lalu aku ketik.

yang langganan ff ku di fb mungkin tahu. maaf ga update ff baru malah repost ff lawas.

karena saya belom bisa kasi yang baru. hehehe...

maaph ya.


End file.
